Conventional linear actuators may be automatically or manually driven from a rotary source. The actuator includes a mechanism to convert the rotary motion from the rotary source to a linear output motion to translate an external load, which may be accomplished by extending a ram. The actuator may have a lock mechanism to retain the ram in a fixed position, usually a retracted position, until power is applied to extend the ram. The lock is sequentially actuated to an unlocked state before the torque necessary to deploy the ram is applied. This is typically accomplished by a solenoid or electric motor mechanically linked to the lock mechanism and is separate from the drive motor that actuates the load. The use of a separate lock driver actuator increases the cost and complexity of the actuator. Separate dedicated actuation commands and logic devices are needed to control the lock and electrical wiring or hydraulic tubing may be required to transmit the commands to actuate the lock.